


Happy New Year

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coincidental Meeting, M/M, New Year, Post canon, well the gist is that oikawas gonna go meet iwaizumi then he sees ushijima on the bus by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd January of the new year, and then comes the one person Oikawa didn’t want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! ...well 2nd Jan's actually already ending here where I am, but oh well! I had meant for this to be purely Ushioi, but things escalated. Its always nice to have a little love triangle hint.

 

It was, thankfully, still the holidays, and that meant sleep until Oikawa’s body was satisfied. Yesterday had drained him completely; spending the day with his family who travelled to Tokyo to visit, then going for drinking with his University friends till daybreak afterwords.

He had only gotten back to his slightly run-down apartment less than an hour ago, and had just gotten out of the shower, all ready to sleep till evening, when the text message arrived. Oikawa groaned as he threw his towel on his bed and grabbed his phone. He was certain it’d be from one of his University friends about how “trashed” they felt. As though they knew what trashed really felt like, though; _trashed_ was how he felt each time he lost to Ushijima in a volleyball match. 

But then -- 

 _“I’m arriving in an hour.”_ His eyes widened, all fatigue lost. It was a text from Iwaizumi! Iwaizumi was coming! Oikawa had been half drunk and joking when he wailed about missing his childhood friend and wanting him to visit over the phone the previous night. To think he’d actually come... Tears poured out of Oikawa’s eyes. “Wahhhh, Iwa-chan...” _I really do miss you..._

Oikawa just sat on his bed weeping for a few moments over their beautiful relationship, or so he thought. Then his phone vibrated almost angrily; quick and strong, specially set for Iwaizumi. Oikawa pressed the phone to his ear, sniffing. 

“Iwaaaaa-channnnnnnnnnnn --”

“ **OI.** I’m already at the station. Where the heck are you?”

“...” Oikawa pulled the device away from him, chills sent down his spines as he saw that it was already 30 minutes past their meeting time. _Shit._

“Don’t tell me... You’re still at home?” Bingo. As expected of Iwa-chan ☆ 

...Not. If he said that, Oikawa’d definitely be dissevered by Iwaizumi. So he went for the Wise route.

“Oh, no, definitely not! You know Oikawa-san, he’s always on time! Oh, look! I can already see the station! Aha, see you soon, Iwa-chan!” Fingers shivering, they clicked on “End Call” by mistake, and Oikawa paled.

Definite death. Now internally (also externally) shrieking, he rushed to get prepared.

* * *

Oikawa only managed to relax slightly when he boarded the crowded bus. It’s a 30 minute ride away; more than enough time to prepare for his “Death”; if it was but one and a half years ago, he’d have less than a minute before a bump would grow out of his head. He does miss those moments, surely, but he’d gladly live without them for a few more months.

He was spacing out, glancing at the scenery and (mostly) at his reflection on the window. New year snow always gave Oikawa a sense of nostalgia.

Then suddenly he was so very aware of his surroundings, which could mean some things. Most were bad things, however, and today happened to be one of those days.

“...Oikawa?” Oikawa felt the shivers. _Oh, God, don’t let it be..._ He focused on the reflection; and there he was -- behind Oikawa stood Ushijima Wakatoshi. He groaned softly, conscious of how he’s surrounded by people. His name was called; it’s not like he could just _ignore_ Ushijima now. More than unwillingly, Oikawa turned to meet Ushijima’s eyes. “...Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima did something unexpected -- he bowed deeply; a perfect 90 degree bow that had some passengers turning to stare. “Happy new year.” Oikawa was stunned at his politeness, but he was not beyond ignoring him and he returned the gesture. “Happy new year...”

Oikawa had certainly heard that Ushijima attended a University in Tokyo as well, but to think they lived but  _two_ stops apart...

It was, of course, at that moment that the bus chose to reach a bumpy area and caused the bowing Oikawa to trip and fall right into Ushijima’s arms. He ripped himself away in disgust and... He didn’t even want to think about what was it he felt. 

Oikawa looked up -- he hated that he had to look up, that Ushijima was taller; it made him feel just so ever the more insignificant at times -- to thank him. “Than...”

“Be more careful. It’d be bad if you injured those hands of yours.”

 _God_ , the damned man knew how to push Oikawa’s buttons! He plastered his brightest, fakest smile and tried to express whatever gratitude he had left within him. “ **Yes, I know. Thank you very much for your concern, Ushiwaka-chan.** ”

Ushijima simply cocked his head, and Oikawa was painfully aware of how his arm was still holding on to his waist. 

“I’ve been wondering, but...”

 _What?_ Oikawa glared at him, losing patience. He wanted Ushijima’s hands _off_ , and he wanted it to be his stop already!

“...Might you possibly have a bad memory?”

Oikawa blinked three quick blinks then, more confused than ever. “No. In fact, I think it’s pretty good. Why?”

“Because you’ve never got my name right. My name isn’t ‘Ushiwaka’.” There was a moment of silence between them then, and Oikawa’s gaping mouth finally formed words. “You... You seriously don’t get it?”

“?”

He didn’t know whether to laugh and mock Ushijima for how dense he was, or to simply continue feeling stunned _at_ this newfound trait of Ushijima. Was the man doing this on purpose?

_Next stop....._

Ah. “It’s my stop. Well, bye, _Ushiwaka-chan!_ ”  _How unfortunate that you won’t get to hear my explanation, Ushiwaka-chan._

Oikawa laughed all the way to station, in a frighteningly good mood. When he spotted his childhood friend’s frown expression, he waved. “Iwa-chan~~~! Listen, listen, you know, just now --” Even a karate to the head didn’t dampen his mood.

Maybe this’d be a better year than Oikawa had intended.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow writing about pairings of side characters/pairings im not really familiar with always end up longer. i wonder if its because im able to see them in more different hcs and aus?


End file.
